Just A Little Problem
by lil-tokyo
Summary: Sano actually wins something when he gambles! The question is...what exactly is it, and why is Sano in Kenshin's body!


Konnichiwa!!!!!!  
  
I guess I got a writer's block or I just lost interest in my other fic or I was just called to do this fic right now.... But don't worry, I will be back to the other fic A.S.A.P.! This should be a fun fic to write.  
  
Taru: SOOOOOO..some ppl wanted me to write a Kenshin fic.WELL!!!!!! HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tana: Puh-leezz. Just get it over with.  
  
Taru: Wait.Disclaimer time!  
  
Taru (rurouni form): Sessha doesn't own RK or any of the characters.But the plot is sessha's, de gozaru yo.  
  
Tana: *falls back anime style* you really get into this whole fanfic thing.don't you.  
  
Taru: Hai, that I do!  
  
Tana: You are soooooo hopeless.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Some Complications.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Hey Jou-chan!!!! Guess what I won!!!" Sanosuke barged into the dojo screaming his head of as usual.  
  
"Oro!?!?!"  
  
"I finally won something worth all my time and money!!! I told Jou-chan that I would show her!!!!" Sano shook a paper in the surprised rurouni's face.  
  
"Kaoru-dono is not here, she left for the market with Megumi-donno about an hour ago." Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh," Sano didn't look too happy.  
  
"Hey tori atama! Whatcha got?" the 10 year old Yahiko said nodding toward the paper that was in Sano's hands.  
  
"Just about the greatest thing in the world that I've ever won while gambling!!!"  
  
"Really, it looks like it's just a piece of paper. Plus it must be the only thing you've ever won since it's just a piece of paper." Yahiko said with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Well, Yahiko-chan, I wouldn't think you would see the importance of a piece of paper like this." he said this with an emphasis on -chan.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!!!!!!!" Immediately Yahiko took to biting the rooster's head.  
  
"Maa Maa!!" Kenshin was still as happy as ever.  
  
"Even Kenshin knows what this is." Sano said without thinking (as usual). He handed the paper to Kenshin.  
  
"Oro??!?!?!?! Sano I have no idea."  
  
"Sure ya do." He said nudging the confused wanderer as if he was supposed to play along.  
  
"Whatever.I'm leaving. Besides, Buso said I had to clean-up the training area by the time she got back." He walked off mumbling.  
  
"Sano, what's this about?"  
  
"Uh," Sano was scratching the back of his head while looking at the floor. "I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"You mean you made a big deal of this and you don't know what it is."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"The person I got it from didn't speak Japanese, sooooo.I just was happy to get it. It looked like she really wanted to give it up.so I decided to bet her for it."  
  
Can he get any dumber?  
  
"Sano, sessha thinks that you shouldn't bet on stuff like that, remember, you still need to pay off your bill at the Akabecko"  
  
"AWWW.come on Kenshin, lighten up. Live a little! Besides I can still read this paper.it's in Japanese, see." He handed the paper to Kenshin.  
  
"When minds alike fight, their souls locked up tight.No secret is shared, no feeling is said." Kenshin read the paper.  
  
"The key will unlock them and they will understand, new hopes will be found along with understanding.... This paper's purpose in the process, it won't be put to rest until it's over. Beware, my friends, for hard times come." Sano finished reading the paper. (Surprised he can read, ne? J/J Sano's my best bud. ^-^)  
  
"Oro???? What's this for? Sano, this is weird that it is. I'm going to do the laundry before Koaru-donno gets back with Megumi-donno."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
A new day.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Kenshin woke up early the next morning. He stood up and stretched himself out.getting ready for a long day of washing clothes. Not that he minded washing clothes.He actually thought it a very relaxing chore.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Kenshin, breakfast is ready."  
  
Kenshin went to have brekfast, following the smell of Kaoru's burnt cooking to get to the table.  
  
"Ohayo, Koaru-dono. Breakfast smells great." Kenshin lied.anything to make Koaru happy.  
  
"Sanosuke," Kaoru rushed up to Kenshin and checked his temp with her hand by placing it on his forehead. "Are you sick?"  
  
"Oro??? I should be asking you that Kaoru-dono." Kenshin, in Sano's body, backed up. He hit something behind him.  
  
"Oi, watch it!" Kenshin froze in horror.That was his voice!!!!!!!!!!! He turned around, expecting to see Sano, imitating his voice. But if he was imitating him, he was going all out.clothes, voice, hair, and height.WAIT.he couldn't imitate height. Sano had to be at least a foot taller than him. Was this real? How did this happen? Suddenly, it clicked in Kenshin's mind.  
  
The paper!!!!!! It seemed like both Kenshin and Sano had clicked at the same time. They rushed toward Kenshin's room passing a confused Yahiko on the way.  
  
"Kenshin!!! How in the heck did this happen?!?!"  
  
"That's what I want to know Sano."Kenshin's face looked grave. He glanced around the room, seeing the paper he walked up to it. He picked it up and read it silently to himself.  
  
"So you think what the paper said was true? I mean, it's just superstition."  
  
"Sano, sessha does think this is the paper's doing. Now we just have to figure out how to fix this mess we're in."  
  
"Well, how do we do that?"  
  
"I don't know Sano, I don't know."  
  
OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N:  
  
Here we go..  
  
First how do you like this??? I really want to know. Sorry for the short chapter.I guess I want more reader input in this fic. So tell me what you think the paper means.I myself only have a clue.^^ I want to thank all of my readers from my other fic. I would advertise it.but that would make me feel like an idiot.Not that I'm not one already.^^  
  
If you have any ideas or any suggestions, feel free to tell me. But I do need tips on getting more reviews.Anyway, ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHOULD I KEEP THIS UP!?!?!?! I'M WRITING THE SECOND CHAPPIE RIGHT NOW!!!! I REALLY NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!  
  
Aoshi: I'm not in this chapter.  
  
Taru: Don't worry, I'll have a whole chapter dedicated to ya!  
  
Misao: Can I help? I LOVE my Aoshi-sama!!!! *Turns to Aoshi* Aishiteru!!!  
  
Aoshi: .  
  
Tana: Just read and review!  
  
Taru: Sorry bout her, she's not in a good mood.  
  
Tana: Whadaya mean? *Steaming mad face*  
  
Taru: *Backs up* I was just tellin them that you wanted them to review.  
  
Tana: Whatever!!! I know what you said!!!\  
  
Taru: Then why did you ask??!!!!  
  
Taru & Tana: *start fighting*  
  
Kenshin: Shessha thinks you two should stop fighting, de gozaru yo.  
  
Tana: Stop fighting my butt!!! *Continues to fight*  
  
Kenshin: '-_-  
  
Taru: Kenshin, can you just ask them to review and say bye? *Struggling with Tana*  
  
Kenshin: 0_ox Ano.Hai. Please review, I'm sure Taru-donno would appreciate it greatly. *rurouni smile* Arigatou. Sayonara!!! 


End file.
